Button Pressing
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean loves pressing people's buttons, to see if he can rile them up. Dean loves pressing buttons on the elevator. So he decides that he can do both, just to annoy Roman. What happens when the button pressing goes a little too far. One-shot.


A/N: I remember seeing this one scene from Criminal Minds on Youtube when this guy presses the buttons on the elevator and weird things happen.

* * *

Roman was talking about fighting Bray Wyatt, Eric Rowan, and Luke Harper. He was talking about how he keeps losing to them.

Seth was thinking this over, "It's all part of the learning process. You keep getting knocked down, only to stand taller, and kick them."

"Sort of like that one deer my dad accidentally hit when I was on a road trip with him. We were going to the mountains in California. That deer got up and kicked in our headlights. So Roman, be like that deer that my dad accidentally hit." Dean said, in a fond manner.

"You want me to kick them in their headlights?" Roman asked, confused. "Which part of their bodies are their headlights?"

"I think of eyes," Dean said. "Probably because when Blake was younger, he had really huge, wide eyes that scared the hell out of people. I mean we took him to see this eye doctor but he couldn't figure out why his eyes were huge. Blake had fucking bush baby eyes, before his eyes became normal size as he got older."

Seth shook his head as they left the hotel room. "I don't even know how Blake put up with you when he was younger."

Dean was offended and went to the elevator. He pressed the button on the elevator. Roman followed and Seth went to the stairs.

Seth wasn't scared of elevators and he _sure_ as hell didn't have claustrophobia, but when he was stuck in an elevator with his two friends, he just couldn't stand it. When he was in the elevator with the two of them, things got… _odd_ to say the least.

* * *

The elevator lurched once.

Roman was confused, "Why did the elevator stop?" Dean started pressing a button on the panel. "Stop pressing the buttons."

Dean pressed the 'down' arrow button repeatedly. Dean stopped, "Fine." He started rocking back and forth. He didn't know why he was doing this, sometimes he even confuses himself. He rocked back and forth one more time.

"Don't do that," Roman said.

Dean remembered the time that he was visiting Blake in the hospital after his suicide attempt. Blake's room was one the eighth floor, and one of the elevators sometimes gone out of order. The other elevator had some small problems, like lurching and stalling for a few minutes. The last time he had been in that elevator, it had stalled for fifty minutes.

This elevator lurched and dropped. Roman grabbed onto the railing.

"Do you think that Bo Dallas and Bray Wyatt are related?" Dean asked and Roman looked at him.

"What?" Roman asked.

Dean shrugged and grabbed the railing when the elevator lurched again. "It was something that's been bothering me. I think they have the same eyes."

"What the hell?" Roman asked and the elevator dropped again.

"Press the button," Dean said. Roman reached over and pressed the emergency button.

* * *

Seth heard the alarm and he looked at the elevator door. He had a funny feeling that it was his friends who were getting up to their usual antics. The alarm kept stopping and starting repeatedly. Seth walked down the stairs.

* * *

"Push it," Dean ordered Roman.

Roman pushed the emergency button. "I'm pushing it. Push pull. Push pull." Roman repeated as he did just that. Roman tried to pry the doors apart, but that did not happen.

The elevator started dropping and they fell down. The elevator stopped and the doors open.

The two started laughing and Seth looked at them.

"That was the alarm," Seth said. "What did Dean do this time?"

"Do you see how he always assumes it was me?" Dean asked Roman, as they left the elevator.

"It's always you," Roman said. Dean scoffed and made a sniffling sound. He leaned close to Roman and smelt him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You smell bacon." Dean said, as if he didn't smell Roman.

"I don't smell bacon," Roman said as the two walked down the hallway. He smelled his shirt. "Why do I smell like bacon?"

He wasn't sure so he followed after their friends.

"What are you going to do with the 'Wyatt Family' situation?" Seth asked.

"Kick them in their headlights," Roman said and shrugged.

"Take a hammer to their car headlights and taillights," Dean offered. "My dad did that to another white guy's car for some reason. He also broke the guy's car windows." They looked at him and Dean shrugged. "My dad has issues."

"I can see that," Roman said. He met Charles; the guy was off of his rocker and his marbles was mostly gone from the jar. Charles was probably crazier than Dean. Dean kind of was the splitting image of Charles, if Dean was racist and probably had a jail cell with his name on it; literally with a placard and everything.

"If I was in prison for twelve years and doing an imitation of a revolving door, I would have issues too." Dean replied; a little embarrassed about the elevator thing.

He wasn't as embarrassed as the Incident at Knott's Berry Farm or that eighth grade graduation field trip to Disneyland. He still damned his friend Marcos for _that_ incident. Apparently he was stupid for going along with it and his Marcos was stupid for bringing it up. He was sure that the Disneyland workers would never see any of the students again anyway.

Seth wanted to change topics, "So, any idea what you're going to do about the Wyatt family situation?"

"Kick them in their headlights." Roman said with a smile, "Whatever that is."

Seth scowled at him, that wasn't part of a good plan. As far as he knew, Roman couldn't kick that high. "Punch them in their headlights?"

"Both might work," Dean said.

"Take a hammer to their headlights," Roman said.

"Take one of those mounted stuffed deer heads to their headlights," Seth chimed in.

"They might _keep that_ ," Dean said.

"Do you think they might be able to stick one of those stuffed deer heads under the ring if I asked? Or would Triple H send me to get evaluated again?" Roman mused to himself.

"You could ask him, but I wouldn't advise it," Dean said.

It was a bit surprising that it was Dean who decided to be the sensible one.

* * *

"I was thinking that perhaps you can put a stuffed deer head under the ring. You know one of those decorations that's mounted on the wall in log cabins," Roman said to Triple H.

Triple H looked at his employee, a little distressed. "Why?"

"For my match against the Wyatt Family. I want to use that against them," Roman said.

Triple H looked at Roman, grabbed a piece of paper, and a stamp. He stamped the paper and handed it to Roman.

Roman looked at the paper, "You're making me get evaluated again? Why did you stamp it?"

"There was so many times I can sign a paper. I got a stamp." Triple H said, "Now go." Roman left the office and held the paper up to his two friends.

"I told you," Dean said.

"Well, good for you," Roman replied. Seth face palmed.

* * *

A/N: I got the bacon smelling thing from Psych, where Gus smelt like bacon for some reason.

The headlights thing came from a TV show called Sonny With a Chance, that I used to watch when I was younger.

I realized how this may seem to have been copied from another story called Trapped in an Elevator with The Shield, but I assure you that I did _not_ copy from that story.


End file.
